


No Place Like Home

by kl_shipper1



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl_shipper1/pseuds/kl_shipper1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to the place Kara once called home is not as desirable as she had thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic meme on no_takebacks on LJ back in July 2011.

_There's no place like home._

The old phrase is the first thing that comes to mind when Kara sets the stolen raider down on the surface of Caprica and steps out to see the remains of the place she once called home. She snorts at the thought. "No one thought about the Cylons coming back and turning 'home' into a nuclear wasteland when they made that up, did they?"

She had been sent back home, back to Caprica, on what was practically a suicide mission to retrieve the Arrow of Apollo for President Roslin. Now, as she moves to enter the Delphi Museum, she looks up at the yellowed sky caused by the radiation from the Cylons' nuclear strike on the colonies, and realizes that this nuked shell of a planet is not 'home' anymore. There were no signs of life, just destruction. Ruins of buildings hinting that this place had once been home, but not anymore. After the annihilation of the colonies, the Colonials were left with no home, forced to always be on the run, constantly fighting for their lives. No one had a home anymore, certainly not Caprica. She approaches the display case that holds the artifact she jumped back for, keeping the adage in her head so she doesn't focus on the destruction that surrounds her.

As Kara spends more time on the Cylon-infested planet, the remembered saying becomes less and less fitting for the place she sees. Without a doubt, she knows she can't consider this Caprica home, not after seeing the effects of the nuclear holocaust. The empty buildings and streets. The Cylons. The Resistance. The farms, with women hooked up to machines and being forced to carry human-cylon hybrids. Nothing about this place is home.

But when she makes her way back to the fleet and feels Lee's arms, tight, around her on the Astral Queen, she sees that while Caprica might be an uninhabitable wasteland that was not home to anyone, Galactica and the Adamas have become her home and family. And although life on Galactica, always on the run from the Cylons and searching for a place to settle down again, was extremely far from easy and perfect, when compared to a place like Caprica, there was no place like home.


End file.
